


Knight I

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: There once was a boy.~The first of four parts.





	Knight I

There was once a boy.

Who revered the knights of old.

And endeavored to be like them.

He kept his promises, held to truth and sought justice.

The boy was kind and shone brightly.

He helped those in need and wanted to be a hero.

But the world is not kind.

There were those who tricked and lied to him, those who used his kindness.

Those who meant harm took and took from the boy, leaving little left.

Former playmates laughed at his earnest desire.

For them heroes were only things for stories.

They mocked and teased the boy.

But small cruelties add up.

And piece by piece the boy began to wither.

And his light began to dim.

Slowly, slowly he saw the world around him.

A world cold and harsh.

Filled with people cold and cruel.

And the boy died.


End file.
